Underground
by another-falling-star1988
Summary: Hanson and Penhall are on a drug smuggling case at Bolt-amour High, when something unexpected happens, and they are thrown into a situation unlike any they've ever experienced... - That's the overall jist of it. :


21 Jump Street FanFiction Attempt 1 --

**Underground**

**

* * *

Chapter One. Pizza or Lasagne?****

* * *

**Hansan and Penhall stood just three feet away from Taylor, the inner city juvenile gang leader and tormenter of the town's residential teenagers. The dark haired, dark eyed young man was on the verge of harassing his latest girlfriend, Deborah, and yet no one was trying to discourage it. Hanson knew they couldn't really do anything unless the boy did something legitimate for them to pull their badges on him and even then they couldn't be sure whether to take this option. In his mind it was justifiable, but was blowing their cover justifiable to the captain? 

He and the others were having a hard time working with their new Captain, Mr. Adam Fuller. Captain Jenko's death had been a sickeningly blow to everyone, but especially Hanson. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten a proper meal, or even washed his hair. He just couldn't get into the right frame of mind to bother with things like he used to.

Penhall stole a glance from Hanson. They weren't meant to know each other in this undercover scenario, never mind the option of playing the McQuaid Brothers set-up. Captain Fuller had said it was a dangerous assignment and that they would both have better chance of survival if they weren't posing as "relations". They were in with these bullies - the local gang of drug abusing thieves. They sounded tough enough, but soon they'd see these insecure teenagers for what they really were - hiding from the danger of gang violence by being a part of it, fearing its presence but unable to escape it.

He and Penhall were there to get to the bottom of a school drug-smuggling ring, after there had been a second fatality involving drug over dosing at Bolt-Amour High. They were now in with a particular gang known for drug abuse and criminal activity, and were sure this was a strong lead in connection with the drug smugglers they were looking for.

"…Listen to dis bitch! She thinks she's all dat, jus' 'cause she reads a book or two and thinks I ain't neva' read one ma'self. Fuckin' hoe, you look down on me don't ya? Huh? Huh!?! You think jus' 'cause…"

Taylor continued his rant of verbal abuse, his voice rising with every passing second, while his girlfriend concentrated on the concrete path beneath them. She was breathing heavily and it would seem, trying not to cry. Her new boyfriend obviously wasn't what she'd expected, and Hanson wondered why she was still with him, as he continued to insult her and degrade her in front of his fellow gang of juveniles. The strawberry blonde looked determined not to lose her gaze, as though if she were to look up something terrible would happen – and then, suddenly, Taylor rotated his stance in her direction and reached out to cup her chin in his hands. Hanson and Penhall became tense and were ready to lunge forwards. She flinched as he kissed her, a forcefully painful looking kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

The girl seemed visibly shaken up, but what could they do about a girl being kissed by her boyfriend? How would they explain losing control over this to the rest of the police force, or to the Captain? Hanson sighed with relief that the girl was okay, but a part of him felt shameful of the fact that neither of them had done anything in the girls defence. He glanced towards Penhall once more. He could see in his eyes that he too was going through the same thought process.

* * *

**.. Later that day ..

* * *

**

"There's something about that kid… I don't know what it is, but there's just something about him. I don't mean that in a 'I know he's a bad kid' kind of way, I mean, I know he's a bad kid and all, but I'm telling you… he's not the dumbass he makes himself out to be…"

"Do you want pizza, or lasagne?" Doug asks holding up two quick-to-make dishes in cardboard wrappings.

Tom Hanson pauses for a moment.

"Pizza.. but can you please take this just a little more seriously?"

Doug nods, and turns towards the fridge to put one of the food packages away. Hanson leans back against the kitchen countertop and strains his neck, scratching the back of it, and pulling his ruffled up sleeves down to his wrists.

"…As I was saying, he is no dumbass. He pretends to be… I can sense it, I can see it even in the way he just looks through people sometimes, as though he's reciting something from "I Wanna Be A Gangster Kid Weekly"…"

"Where do they sell that?" Doug interrupts again.

"They don't."

"Hm… Too bad. Sounds kind of interesting."

Tom rolls his eyes and pulls himself up onto the kitchen counter, the fridge to his right and the stove to his left. Doug places the Frozen Pizza in the oven and begins to set an alarm to remind them when its done.

"There's just… something about him." Tom sighs.

He gives in to Doug's disinterest and grabs the leftover pizza box lay by the stove. He screws it up to the best of his ability and then spies the bin, lid open in the opposite corner of the kitchen. He takes this opportunity, aims and fires. The ball of card spirals through the air, and then, it balances on the edge of the bins wall for a split second and drops into its vacant abyss.

"He shoots... He scores!"

* * *

Well, I am planning on adding to this in the next couple of days, but I just caught the writing bug while reading quite an intriguing book, and then suddenly I was on here, and an idea for a 21 Jump Street story came to mind. And while I would love to carry on writing [despite the disco-operation of my eyes it's pretty darn late and I have work in the morning [I'm not a 15 year old school kid, wooo… man I feel old, I'm actually 19, but man do I feel old. lol - I did however write a lot of fanfiction from when I was a young teen, but not in the last few years… but this is all besides the point - the point I'm trying to eventually make, aside from the fact I'm number one ranter of the year [so far is that it is too... darn late and I'm going to bed now, but I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in reading further, so I will post the full chapter, when I'm finished… good night/morning. 

(breathes sigh of relief, and then collapses into bed)


End file.
